flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring the Bells, Pound the Mochi, And You're Out of Luck!?
The Childlike Innocence series of limited edition Equipment such as Childlike Innocence Ring (童心の指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Olive's Seal Stone / オリーブの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen Ev50-eventscreen1.jpg|Event Screen (1st Half) ev50-sheets.jpg|Card Sheets ev50-character-sheet.jpg|Character Sheet ev50-packed-sheet.jpg|Packed Sheet ev50-new-years-sheet.jpg|New Year's Sheet The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. The large red buttons at the bottom of the screen send you to the event's 1st half stages, dedicated event stages, and the event's 2nd half stages respectively. They represent the end of the year, the new year, and the start of the next year. Card Flip Earn Celebration Grab Bags from event stage map panels and event quests to flip cards and earn prizes. The card flipping game is organized into multiple sheets that hold many cards. When you have flipped at least five cards on a sheet, you may move on to the next sheet. You can go back to play any sheets you have already worked on. The first half of the event offers 10 sheets to play whereas the second half offers 16 sheets. The initially available sheets require 100 Celebration Grab Bags to flip one card. The last sheets require 200. There are also Packed Sheets (大入りシート). Almost every day a new Packed Sheet becomes available. Unlike usual sheets that have a pattern based on the character shown on the card flip screen, Packed Sheets have only one pattern. New to this event are the Dedicated New Year's Packed Sheets (お正月専用大入りシ－ト). Clear stages from the New Year's Greeting Stages (迎春ステージ) to unlock these sheets. Here is an overview of the cost for card flips in each sheet. The layout of cards on the sheets is determined by which character appears on the game screen. To see all of the card sheets, view the main article: Ring the Bells, Pound the Mochi, And You're Out of Luck!?/Card Flip. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps (1st Half) Elementary 1 *English: The Conclusion of a Year *Japanese: 一年の締めくくり Intermediate 1 *English: The Lost Person and the Popular Person *Japanese: 迷子と人気者 High Class 1 *English: The Two People's Person They Are Searching For *Japanese: 二人の探し人 Top Class 1 *English: Bell That Rings Late at Night *Japanese: 夜更けに響く鐘 *The title refers to the New Year's bell. Maps (New Year's) Some of these maps were available only during the featured event period. They were special in that unlike E4, one of these stages had a good Life Crystal drop amount, one had increased experience gain, and one produced extra gold. New Year's Class *English: Roaring Around Noisily ☆ Lucky Girl *Japanese: お正月級　爆走☆ラッキーガール *None of the bosses allow you to fulfill the event daily quests involving event bosses. First Dream Class *English: Even in Dreams, You Are Busy *Japanese: 初夢級　夢の中でもあなたは忙しく *The screen has a white border because it takes place within a dream. *The only enemies are Isogashi / Busy, the pest that appeared in Chloranthus' dream last year. Subsequently, you can't fulfill event daily quests with event bosses. New Year's Gift Class *English: New Year's Gift Great Battle *Japanese: お年玉級　新春オトシダマ大戦 Maps (2nd Half) Elementary 2 *English: A Job at the Beginning of the Year? *Japanese: 年始のお仕事 *Reference: 賀正 / A Happy New Year! Intermediate 2 *English: With Everyone, With Only One Person *Japanese: みんなと、ひとりと *Reference: A rooster cooing / コケー. Year 2017 was the year of the rooster on the Chinese zodiac. High Class 2 *English: The Aura of Terrible Luck? *Japanese: 大凶のオーラ？ *Note: With the default party placement, using the guest party will cause you to fail full clearing the map and also miss two chests. Top Class 2 *English: Ring the Bells, Pound the Mochi, And You're Out of Luck!? *Japanese: 鐘つき餅つき運のツキ！？ Bonus Stages (2nd Half) All bonus stages have the same name and general appearance. *English: Happy New Year! *Japanese: 謹賀新年！ *Reference: Bamboo with 新年 / New Year written on the right side. Elementary Intermediate High Class Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Celebration Grab Bags) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Category:Events